


Romance

by yorit1



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27437395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yorit1/pseuds/yorit1
Summary: Rober has a surprise planned for Aaron
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Kudos: 29





	Romance

Robert had an idea. He wanted to show Aaron how serious he was about him and how Romantic he could be. It was their 5th anniversary of officially being together. Robert hoped that Aaron liked the surprise.   
Aaron was playing with Seb downstairs while Sarah was sleeping.   
“Daddy, daddy this one,” Seb said as he handed Aaron his lego pieces to build the tower that they were building.   
“Wow, this is amazing,” Seb said and kissed Seb’s cheek. Seb let out a giggle of delight and moved closer to his daddy Aaron.   
Robert fondly watched the two play together. The two of them, along with Sarah, owned his heart, and he was delighted watching the two most precious people in his life laugh and play together.   
Robert heard a knock on the door, and Aaron and Seb were wondering who it was. It was from Vic and Adam.   
“So hows it going?” Vic asked as she held little Harry in her arms. “I’ll take the two kids tomorrow night as we promised.” She whispered to Robert.   
Adam sat by next to Aaron and was playing with Aaron and Seb.   
“Uncle adam uncle Adam look look.” Seb said as he showed him what he had built with his legos.”  
“Wow, mate,” Adam said.   
Robert and Vic were whispering in the other corner and planing the romantic surprise for Aaron. It would start tomorrow morning, and the babies would sleepover at Vic’s tomorrow night. Robert was excited to show Aaron how much he meant to him. 

Robert woke up the next morning, snuggled up to Aaron. Robert would not change the feeling of waking up to Aaron for anything. There was nothing in the world like feeling Aaron in his arms and the two of them snuggling together. Robert got out of bed so that he could finish preparing the surprise.   
Vic brought some of her baking yesterday. Robert prepared it with some of Aaron’s favourite toast and spread and brought them back to bed.   
“Good morning husband,” Robert said and kissed Aaron’s cheek.   
Aaron turned and saw that there was a tray with toasts and spreads and that there was a nug of tea for him. Aaron took one of the pieces of toast and ate it. Aaron could not remember the last time he was able to enjoy a lay-in in bed and an excellent breakfast.   
“What’s this for?” Aaron asked with a full mouth.   
“Can’t I just treat my husband? We deserve to have a nice day.” Robert said and gave Aaron another kiss on his cheek.   
Robert dug into the breakfast as well and enjoyed it. He loved that Aaron was enjoying the toast. It was goo. Next, he brought out the cupcakes that Vic baked and handed one to Aaron.   
“Mmm,” Aaron moaned in enjoyment. He loved cupcakes.   
The two enjoyed the breakfast and then got the kids ready for the day. Robert went to get Sarah ready, and Aaron went to Seb.   
“Daddy, Daddy, can I have a cupcake?” Seb asked.   
“After you eat your breakfast,” Aaron said and helped Seb get dressed.   
When they got downstairs Aaron got the breakfast ready for Seb and sat him in his seat, when Adam and Vic came in.   
“Auntie Vic I want a cupcake,” Seb said in his sweetest voice.   
“You do, I’ll give you a cupcake,” Vic said and blew raspberries all over Seb’s face.   
Robert came down with Sarah, who was matching what he was wearing and looked proud of himself.   
Adam came and took Sarah from his hand and took her night bag. Seb was holding Vic’s hand and had a cupcake in the other smiling at his parents.   
“Bye daddy,” Seb said and hugged Aaron up close. “Bye Dadda,” Seb hugged Robert.   
“Bye Seb, we will miss you,” Aaron said and blew Seb a kiss. Seb giggled and held tightly to Vic’s hand. The children left with Vic and Adam, and Robert and Aaron were home alone.   
“So what’s the surprise?” Aaron asked.   
“The bag is packed, and we are going to Barcelona for two days. Vic and Adam are taking care of the children, and Liv is staying with Gabby. It’s just you and me and a beach. It will be great.” Robert said.   
“I love you, husband,” Aaron said as he held his husband close. Aaron hugged Robert close to him and kissed him with all the love that he had. Robert kissed him back, and the two of them just enjoyed themselves.   
“Ready to go husband?” Robert asked.   
Aaron nodded, and the two of them made it to the car and drove off to the airport.   
The journey to Spain was not long, and they were finally where they were staying for Barcelona the two days. It was a nice hotel and was close to all the things that they wanted to see in the city. The hotel room was charming, it had a large bed and a nice tub. It also had a view of the city from there and a balcony.   
“I love this, Robert,” Aaron said and kissed Robert.   
“I was hoping you would say that. Just think two days just you and me. Sun and romance for you and me. I love spending time with you, and this will allow us to explore each other and a new city.” Robert said excitedly.   
Aaron went and kissed Robert. “Hopefully we can stay here for a bit. I would like to christen this room first.” Aaron said and dropped on the bed. Robert joined him, and the two of them kissed passionately.   
While they wanted to see things the main point of the trip was for the two of them to connect and nothing was more romantic than connecting in a new city with famous landmarks in their view and them just enjoying themselves. Robert opened the bottle of wine that was local and poured a glass for each of them.   
“To us,” Robert said and held his glass out. He gave Aaron his glass, and Aaron clinked his glass with Robert. “To us.”   
Robert kissed Aaron, and the two of them giggled as they kissed on the bed and took in the new city. These two days in Barcelona will be amazing.


End file.
